Yuanshi Tianzun
thumbYuanshi Tianzun (Chino: 元始天尊; pinyin: Yuánshǐ Tīanzūn), el Venerable Celestial del Comienzo Primordial o el Señor Primordial del Cielo, es una de las deidades más importantes del taoismo religioso. Es uno de Los Tres Puros (Chino: 三清; pinyin: Sānqīng), y también conocido como el Puro de Jade (Chino: 玉清; pinyin: Yùqīng). Creó el Cielo y la Tierra. En la mitología taoísta Fue el administrador supremo del Cielo pero esta tarea fue luego confiada a su asistente Yuhuang, el Emperador de Jade. Yuhuang tomó los deberes administrativos de Yuanshi Tianzun y se convirtió en el supervisor tanto del Cielo y la Tierra. Al comienzo de cada era, Yuanshi Tianzun transporó el Lingpao ching (o "Yuanshi Ching"), las Escrituras de la joya mágica, a sus estudiantes (que eran deidades menores), quien a su vez instruían a la humanidad en la enseñanzas del Tao. Se dice que Yuanshi Tianzun no tiene comienzo y es el más supremo de todos los seres. De hecho, es la representación del principio de todo ser. De él surge todo. Es eterno, infinito y amorfo. Función en el Fengshen Yanyi En Fengshen Yanyi, Yuanshi Tianzun es un hombre superior que mantuvo su voluntad durante generaciones. Se le conocería como el maestro del monte Kunlun, en donde tuvo muchos discípulos, siendo uno de ellos Jiang Ziya. Con el tiempo, Yuanshi Tianzun le contaría a Jiang que sería la hora de ir al mundo para alcanzar riqueza y honor. Como Jiang Ziya estaba destinado a asistir la creación de la nueva dinastía Zhou - como Nezha - Yuanshi Tianzun permanecería leal a la voluntad del cielo y efectivamente mandaría a Jiang hacia su nuevo destino. Tras contar a Jiang qué hacer en formato poético, Yuanshi Tianzu dice sus últimas palabras de despedida a sus estudiantes. Adoración Las historias tradicionales chinas afirman que los sacrificios ofrecidos a Yuanshi Tianzun por el rey preceden a la dinastía Xia. Los restos arqueológicos que han sobrevivido muestran que se remonta a los Shang muestra que las escápulas de los bueyes sacrificados eran usados para enviar preguntas o comunicarse a través del fuego y el humo con el reino divino, una práctica conocida como escapulomancia. El calor haría que los huesos se quebrasen y los adivinos reales interpretarían las marcas como la respuesta de Yuanshi Tianzun al rey. Las inscripciones usadas para la adivinación fueron enterrados en fosas especiales ordenadas, mientras que aquellos para la práctica o registros se enterraban en basureros comunes tras su uso.Xu Yahui. Caltonhill, Mark & al., trans. Ancient Chinese Writing: Oracle Bone Inscriptions from the Ruins of Yin. Academia Sinica. Nat'l Palace Museum (Taipei), 2002. Govt. Publ. No. 1009100250. Bajo Yuanshi Tianzun o sus nombres posteriores, la deidad recibía sacrificios anuales del gobernante de China en cada dinastía china en el gran Templo del Cielo en la capital imperial. Siguiendo los principios de la geomancia china, esto siempre estaría situado en el cuadrante sur de la ciudad. Durante el ritual, un toro completamente sano sería ejecutado y se presentaría como sacrificial animal a Yuanshi Tianzun.Aunque se presenta al duque de Zhou sacrificando a dos. El altar tendría tres niveles: el más alto para YUanshi Tianzun y el Hijo del Cielo; el segundo más alto para el Sol y la Luna; y el más bajo para los dioses naturales como las estrellas, nubes, lluvia, viento y trueno. Las diez fases del ritual eran: Lam, Joseph S.C. 1998. State Sacrifices and Music in Ming China: Orthodoxy, Creativity, and Expressiveness. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. # Dar la bienvenida a los dioses # Ofrecer el jade y la seda # Ofrecer comida sacrificial # Primera ofrenda de vino # Segunda ofrenda de vino # Última ofrenda de vino # Retirada de bailarines civiles y entradas de bailarines militares # Actuación de baile militar # Despedida a los dioses # Quemar los sacrificios. Es importante señalar que Yuanshi TIanzun nunca es representado ni en imágenes ni en ídolos. En vez de eso, en el centro del edificio del Templo del Cielo, en una es tructura llamada la "Bóveda Imperial del Cielo", se guarda una "tabla espiritual" (神位, o shénwèi) con el nombre Yuanshi Tianzun, Huangtian Shangdi (皇天上帝). Durante un sacrificio anual, el emperador llevaría estas tablillas a la parte norte del Templo del Cielo, un lugar llamado eñ "Salón de Rezo para las Buenas Cosechas", y las situaría en ese trono. Referencias Categoría:Dioses Chinos